


Balance and Grace

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Boy Saves Girl, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fanvids, Heroism, POV Male Character, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you find you've fallen, and all your grace is gone, just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on."<br/>Whenever Kimberly has gotten in over her head, Tommy is only a scream away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance and Grace




End file.
